The Room
by lunarsnowdrift
Summary: The main girl has found a certain room in the castle, and it disgusts her to her very core


**Authors note: So obviously this a one shot of the main heroines reaction to N room in the castle. If you haven't gotten this far in the game yet, you might not understand, but you will. This really was my reaction too, I get really into the games, and even though N is your main rival in the game, I really liked him. I felt disgusted when I found his room, I felt sad for him. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>The Room<p>

Maybe feeling sick was the right way to react. She didn't know for sure. Either way, this room disgusted her.

It was so bright and happy, and innocent. This was a room for children. Not a room for someone as old as N, he was her age, and she hadn't played with stuff like this in years.

She had, had a hard time believing what the Shadow Triad had said. Seeing this room forced her to believe it. Despite his innocent outlook on life and a total fascination with the outside world, N really had not been given the right stuff for a healthy and happy life.

"_This room was all that was provided for our Lord. This room was his whole world." _The words rang clearly through her head, as if someone had recorded that statement and kept hitting play over and over again.

His world was disgusting, ugly…lonely. When she first met N, she hadn't thought about him in terms indicating his a little less then obvious differences from other people. She thought about him in terms, of that weird guy, who for some reason had an oddly strange reaction to the world. He would walk down the streets of the largest cities, or even just the smallest towns, with the same look on his face. A look of absolute grandeur. She could remember exactly what she thought about him, watching him all those times.

"_He acts as though he's lived in a box his whole life." _

Shame hit her low in her gut. A box really was all he'd ever been given. Until the day that he set out on his pokemon adventure…these four walls and ceiling were all he'd ever seen. She didn't want to admit it, but the Shadow Triad was right. This was his whole world. This was everything that he saw, probably what he still sees. This was the world in which he developed his love for pokemon, and his hatred of people.

Regret hit her a little harder then shame had. This was something that she never expected that she would have to do. She didn't like the feeling. The weight of what she had to do; it just sat on her shoulders like it had nowhere else to go. This world of his had only produced one goal in him. To separate people and pokemon, in a world where he felt pokemon were being taken advantage of. She hated that while yes, his quest for pokemon liberation was pure, she could not allow it to happen. The worlds of people and pokemon were just that. Two worlds that became entwined so long ago that to tear it apart now….it would really end the world.

She could not allow the world to be ripped apart in such a cruel manner. If that meant that she had to rip apart his dreams, his whole life. Then so be it. One person was nothing compared to the world. No matter how much she loved him, she was simply not allowed to be that selfish. She had a duty, and if he stood in her way, then he would have to be taken care of just like everyone else that opposed her.

She took one final look at that room. At the alphabet blocks and wreaked train sets; the slides that connected two walls. She took one last look at the sky blue ceiling, walls, and floor; with their fake white clouds. This room was innocent, just as he was. But this room was fake, just like his whole life had been. She wanted to cry for him. No doubt when she defeated him, Ghetis would declare the real purpose of his son's life. All the manipulation and lies had led to this moment. Bless N's little heart, for he had no idea that his pure innocent goal had been tainted and created from the workings of an evil, sadistic, cruel man.

Steeling her nerves, she turned away from the room; filled to the brim with the little boys dreams. She knew that it would come to a battle between them. She knew that's what it would take to convince N that his goal was not plausible, that pokemon and people loved each other to much to be separated easily. She would win, if for nothing else, then to show him that his world no longer existed inside that little room. It never had existed in that room, where the poor adult child was forced into being.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I don't have a beta so I just looked this over myself. If you find any mistakes I'm sorry, but we all miss them sometimes. Comments and reviews a very welcome if you have the time and you found this story worth your time reading. If you have any critism, please let me know. Have a great day guys. <strong>


End file.
